nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Gunbrick (mobile)
Top secret is an unnamed mobile game that is currently in development for iOS devices. Gameplay It is not known the game's exact gameplay, but the game seems to be a 2D platformer, as seen in the game's teaser trailers. Development Development of the game presumably started sometime in 2012 or earlier, possibly prior to May 2012. The game was silently revealed when the Mobile page, then called "iPhone", of Nitrome.com was launched on July 12th 2014. Upon the page's release, Top Secret was 20% complete. Between August 15th and August 18th 2012 the game's completion was increased to 25%. Nitrome presumably continued to work on the game from then on up until late January 2013, though work on the game may have been impeded during this time by Icebreaker A Viking Voyage, Nitrome's first mobile game which was in development and a major news item for them. The game's progress was halted at the beginning of 2013 when Nitrome accepted Rovio's offer to publish Icebreaker A Viking Voyage, causing the staff working on the mobile game to be relocated to Icebreaker A Viking Voyage . It is not known if development on the top secret game started again after Icebreaker's release, though work on the game did continue through July 2014 , and from May 2014 onward the game surpassed its 25% completion mark. working on for top secret mobile game.''We really should update that percentage. |publisheddate=17 May 2014|retrieveddate=15 Oct 2014}} Unlike other mobile Nitrome games worked on, Nitrome refrained from sharing any other information on the top secret mobile game aside from its completion status. The reason for this was not wanting to generate hype about the game due to its slow progress, though later on Nitrome refrained from sharing information because they did not want to detract from Icebreaker A Viking Voyage's exposure. Although Icebreaker was a success and a further mobile games have been released, Nitrome at the time felt that they are not yet ready to reveal information regarding Top secret. Teaser trailer reveals Nitrome released three teaser trailers for the top secret project. The first trailer, released on October 31, 2014, showed a block with a cat and a man. This trailer was almost entirely in Japanese, containing the text "キティキャットブリック 愛すべき 歌舞伎�好きな 猫たちへ" (''Kitty Cat Brick : Lovable Likes kabuki To cats), and also for a split second containing a jumbled up images of areas in the game, which appear to be a futuristic Japanese docking bay area with neon signs and floating ships. The second trailer, released on November 7, 2014, showed a greyscale scene with a character sitting on an area overlooking an ocean, using a sort of perfume. The character spoke in French, saying "Water of 'Bovich', for men ". Jumbled up images of the game were shown again for a second, this time of a cave area in the game showing what looks to be an underground facility. Trailers File:New Nitrome Mobile Game. Loading... (1 of 3)|Trailer 1 File:New Nitrome Mobile Game. Loading... (2 of 3)|Trailer 2 References }}